


Recruiting for Grizzco.

by oofmilk



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Gen, Grizzco., None of the OCs except Tessa and Citrus belong to me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 06:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15334305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oofmilk/pseuds/oofmilk
Summary: Tessa and her coworkers are working on recruiting for Grizzco.





	Recruiting for Grizzco.

**Author's Note:**

> This isn’t going to have a second part.

Tessa swung her feet up on the table her group had set up. The annual Inkopolis Job Fair was filled with tables from different companies trying to get the Inklings and Octolings to apply. Eddy and Stella were waving flyers around, and Puce was fiddling with the sample weapons they had brought.

“You know, you two could help out,” Stella said.

Tessa stuck out her tongue, but she obliged and stood up. She picked up the sack of Golden Eggs Mr. Grizz had begrudgingly let them bring.

Kita adjusted her sunglasses and reorganized the poster boards they had set up. They had all the information about the different bosses and the hours, among other things.

“Hey look, that Octoling is eyeing the table,” Puce said.

Tessa looked in the direction Puce was pointing, and confirmed that there was indeed an Octoling watching them.

“Well go on Ed, go get them,” Kita said. “The offer might sound better coming from another Octoling.”

Eddy straightened his cap and handed Stella his flyers. He walked over to the Octoling and started talking to them.

“Tessa I can’t see, you’re in the way,” Kita said.

“Then get off your inky butt and get over here.”

Kita grumbled something under her breath, but she didn’t get up.

“Quit arguing you two, Eddy’s coming back,” Stella said.

Eddy and the Octoling came back over to the table. The Octoling had a nervous new-to-the-surface appearance to them that Tessa recognized all too well.

“Welcome to the Grizzco. table! My name is Stella the Stormer, and I’m the face of the company!” Stella said.

The Octoling smiled. “Hi. My name’s Citrus.”

“Nice to meet you, Citrus! Our employees here can tell you what they do!” Stella said. She gestured to Eddy.

“My name is Eddy, as I already told you, and I’m the Grizzco. recruiter! I come to job fairs like this one and try to recruit cephalopods for the company!” Eddy said.

Tessa raised a hand in a wave. “My name’s Tessa. I’m an egg runner, and that means that I take the eggs the bosses drop and run ‘em to the basket while the others cover my back.” She gestured to the bag of eggs. “This is what we caught in one shift.”

“I’m Puce, and I select the weapons that appear in each shift. The ones you see on the table here were the weapons in use during our last shift,” Puce said. He gestured to the weapons on the table. “Each weapon used in the company is one that can be found in regular Turf Wars. But if you join the Grizzco. family, I can let you in on a secret.” Puce winked.

“And I’m Kita, Grizzco.’s top Profreshional. I’m one of the best workers in the field, which means I earn higher bonuses for each successful shift I do. I earn coins, drink tickets, chunks, and even gear to use in battle! You’ll look totally fresh,” Kita said.

Citrus looked at the poster boards for a while before returning to Stella.

“I’ll join!” they said. “When do I start?”

Stella smiled. “Welcome to the family, Citrus! Your first shift is tonight at eight!”


End file.
